Broken Smile
by TheLastofUs
Summary: Russia tries... He wants to smile and receive one in return. Is it his fault it comes off as creepy? He only wants to be loved... And now he's alone with a broken smile, the pieces to be put back together by his sister. *One shot*


_Broken Smile_

* * *

I hadn't asked for this… Any of it.

I didn't want to be the feared nation.

I try to smile like Italy does; everyone seems to love him… When my face stretches, it gives off a different… "Aura" they say? Why is it when I try, it's creepy? It's wrong? It's…

I'm alone in this cold world. I'm surrounded by piles of snow, aiding my cold bones and empty heart. Though my country is vast, most of me is covered in permafrost and is nearly uninhabitable. Warmth is a virtue I'd lost already. Had I even known it in the first place?

So I can't be loved, I accept that. Could I at least be strong? Maybe people would admire me if I was a strong nation? I tried and I _tried_ so hard. I was finally strong—the largest in the world. Why was this only fuel to the fire?

Living in a place where the sun scarcely shines, I'd learned to love sunflowers. Beautiful, iridescent living things that did not fear me. That did not run away from me. I love my sunflowers. Oh how much I love them… My gloved hand tightened around the stem.

"Brother?" a curious voice. It was curious.

My only reply to the question was silence.

My sister, Natalia showed herself.

She seemed different than before. Her eyes were not craving, instead they were worried. Caring. If I may be the only one to admit it, she was very beautiful.

"Are you alright?" she proceeded to walk towards me. "I have not seen you for two days."

My lips twitched upwards for a moment before returning to the pressed line.

"I am alright. How are you doing?" I turned my lavender eyes into hers.

Her stoic face daren't waver; instead she simply clicked her heels on the concrete floor of my study. I never cared for carpet. She made her way to the chair I was sitting in and wordlessly put her arms around my shoulders.

"You are not alright. Don't lie to me."

Though her voice was monotone and even, I could sense emotion and truth behind it. For a moment, we just stayed like that. She was awkwardly bent over to my sitting-height, and I hadn't moved at all. My eyes gazed through the wall.

"Thank you, Natalia," I said quietly as I willed myself to smile.

"You do not need to thank me," she replied at the same volume, "I love you, brother."

Out of all the times she's said the phrase, she sounded so sincere at the moment. Her words were light and sweet. She used to say it so menacingly, like she was going to hurt me. I feared her. But now… I only wanted to hold her closer.

My arms reached up and returned her embrace.

"Thank you, Natalia," I repeated mindlessly.

I saw her lips curl upwards into a tender smile and she gazed into my eyes. I'd never felt so loved. Maybe, just maybe, someone felt I was important. Felt I wasn't scary or creepy. I don't want to be scary… I want to be sweet. Can I be sweet?

"I don't like it when you're sad," Natalia whispered.

I had nothing else for a response other than: "I'm sorry."

"Can you smile for me?" she looked up to my face.

A smile..? But I thought… I thought my smiles made people uneasy. I thought no one liked it when I smiled. I thought… I had a broken smile.

"Isn't it creepy?" I asked hoarsely.

She merely gave a light laugh in reply and I felt her head shake against my shoulder.

"I love your smile," she stated as if it were obvious.

The words found their way through the maze of my mind and I felt the corners of my lips lift on their own_. I am accepted. I don't care if it's only one person… I am not hated by all. One person's love is enough for me… For my heart…_

"Don't cry," she said softly as she gingerly brushed away one of my tears.

I made a noise in confusion and lifted my own fingers to my cheeks. They found wet droplets scurrying from my eyes to my chin. Huh. I'm crying.

"I love you, too, Natalia," I said, almost to myself, yet she caught the words.

She simply laughed softly, replying, "Really..? So you'll marry me?"

I caught the joking tone in her voice, yet this was not something I felt she would joke about. Perhaps part of her was genuine. I trailed my hands through her long, gorgeous hair.

"Maybe someday, Natalia," I chose my words, "Maybe… someday."

* * *

**_Give Russia some love, he's not all creepy ;-; I sort of liked this pairing. You know, maybe Belarus really does love Russia, but she doesn't know how to go about her feelings so she ends up being creepy and obsessive. Same way how Russia tries to smile and be nice but comes off creepy. Anyways hope this wasn't too outlandish for you. Just a quick story I felt like writing :P Review if you please~_**


End file.
